ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Powerpuff Girls
The New Powerpuff Girls (aka the Return of the Powerpuff Girls or Powerpuff Girls: Reloaded) is a fanfiction created by known Godzilla/Marvel writer Max Carroll. The film takes place 25 years into the future, with Buttercup trying to survive in a in a heavily corrupt and totalitarian Townsville as old and new enemies begin to emerge. Around this time, new versions of her sisters begin to emerge, and Buttercup tries to recruit them in order to reform the Powerpuff Girls and push back the spread of police brutality and corruption throughout Townsville. Plot The fanfic opens up with the Powerpuff Girls trying to stop HIM from using a fear-machine in order to induce self-doubt upon the people of Townsville. During the battle, Bubbles is knocked down, and is about to get blasted by a nuclear-powered ray gun by HIM, until Blossom jumps in to protect her sister, and gets hit, and is mortally wounded. Having witnessed this, Buttercup, who was busy protecting the citizens, brutally attacks HIM and repeatedly punches and kicks him until HIM falls unconscious. Buttercup then screams in rage at the sky, and walks over to where Bubbles is trying to nurse Blossom back to life, but to no avail. The latter says farewell to her sister and to give her regards to Professor Utonium, succumbs to her injury, and dies in Bubbles' arms. Buttercup eventually finds herself crying, too, with her only surviving sister, Bubbles. The story then flashes forward 25 years into the future, with Buttercup and Bubbles having gone their separate ways and have retired from super-heroics and are trying to live normal, healthy adult lives. However, Buttercup begins to grow restless with this new lifestyle. Meanwhile, a new Mayor has been elected and has enforced a strict curfew for all children between the ages of 5 and 12, and a new law directed at the elimination of vigilantism has been enforced as well. Seeking to take out these new laws, Buttercup begins to secretly patrol the streets at night, looking for crime. She is relatively unsuccessful, as crime has been virtually wiped out as well. However, she does catch some children being harassed by the new authorities; the Watchmen. Mustering up the courage, Buttercup attacks the Watchmen and easily defeats them. She escapes, and continues to do battle against the rare crimes and police corruption in Townsville, which quickly catches the attention of the Mayor, who is enraged at the thought of the up-risal happening now. Meanwhile, Buttercup has become something of the city's dark avenger, fighting more and more prominent crime, much to the dismay of the Watchmen. Returning home, Buttercup tries to compose herself, until she hears a knock at the door. She answers to find her old classmate, Mitch, standing there. Mitch explains that he left Townsville before it went to hell, and asks Buttercup for her assistance in stopping the Watchmen. However, Buttercup simply shuts the door in surprise and dismay. Mitch walks away in depression, but hatches an idea to help the old Powerpuff Girl when the time comes. In northern California, however, Bubbles has been leading a relatively successful life as a fashion manager and designer. However, one night, she wakes up from a nightmare about Blossom's death. Bubbles then uses her powers for the first time in 25 years as the flies back to Townsville and see Buttercup. Buttercup, meanwhile, has gone to the Townsville retirement home to see Professor Utonium; Herself, Bubbles', and Blossom's creator/father. Utonium had estranged his remaining daughters after Blossom's death, and went to go live in the retirement home due to feeling lonely years prior. Professor Utonium then secretly congratulates Buttercup on standing true to her beliefs about the Watchmen. During their conversation, they are interrupted by another individual; the real Mayor. The Mayor then welcomes Buttercup to the retirement home before the latter says her goodbyes and departs. Later, in the northern hemisphere, a frozen figure embedded within the ice begins to stir, and it begins to glow yellow. In Argentina, another figure appears from the rocks and begins to glow white. In Brazil, a figure appears from a lake and begins to glow a black color. Back in Townsville, Buttercup returns to her apartment after fighting crime, only to be greeted by Bubbles. The two reunite with each other and begin to converse about their lives, until an explosion rocks the apartment. The girls look down to see the Watchmen stationed below, ordering Buttercup to surrender. Buttercup and Bubbles refuse, and explode into battle. However, the Gangreen Gang, who had been imprisoned and are granted a second chance by the Mayor if they defeat the Powerpuff Girls, overpower them and nearly kill them, until they are saved by a floating figure. Later, the figure reveals itself to Buttercup and Bubbles to be the dead Mojo Jojo, who had died while imprisoned, with the only thing surviving being his brain, which gave final order to help bring back the Powerpuff Girls to restore the status quo. Meanwhile, the glowing figures mentioned beforehand suddenly converge on Townsville, where they are greeted by the Gangreen Gang, who are easily defeated due to their age. The figures than stabilize into 3 women who resemble Powerpuff Girls. Mitch then calls for the up-risal and leads a mob of angry people against the Watchmen, and a huge battle ensues. Meanwhile, at the Mayor's office, the Mayor's assistant begins to morph in front of the Mayor himself in order to cause a revelation; the assistant is revealed to be HIM, who went under and disguised himself as the assistant in order to ensure that the Powerpuff Girls would never return. Back in Townsville, Buttercup and Bubbles explode into battle against the Watchmen, and are soon joined by the 3 glowing figures from before and they reveal their names; Daisy, the yellow one, Sally, the white one, and Danielle, the black one. Buttercup, Bubbles, Daisy, Sally, and Danielle join together to aid the people of Townsville against the Watchmen, who have now been exposed. Out of frustration, HIM activates his last resort weapon; a gun that spits a blue saliva. The gun activates, and saliva is shot all over the city, which is revealed to be cloned pieces of the Amoeba Boys. The pieces quickly mutate into monsters, and begin killing the people of Townsville, including the Mayor and the remaining Watchmen. The girls are overpowered by the blobs, but are saved by a pink, glowing, fiery phoenix. The phoenix is then revealed to be the spirit of Blossom, who has come back one last time to aid her sisters in combat. Buttercup then takes charge as she, Bubbles, Blossom, Daisy, Sally, and Danielle explode into battle as the new Powerpuff Girls. The blobs are destroyed, and the girls find HIM hiding within the remains of the Mayor's office, and they savagely beat him, and he is arrested. The Blossom Phoenix then starts to dissolve, but not before it gives a little bit of energy to each of the Powerpuff Girls before disappearing. Weeks later, Mitch is sworn in as the new Mayor and the regular police force returns. Curfew hours are abandoned and crime begins to stir. Meanwhile, Buttercup, Bubbles, Daisy, Sally, and Danielle form a new secret headquarters in the Utonium's old house, and from this moment on, the New Powerpuff Girls are here to stay. Trivia * This story uses heavy influence from the comic books Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and Spider-Man: Reign, both of which showcased corrupted futures of famous superheroes. * Suprisingly, this story does not take place within continuity with the Godzilla vs. Mukozilla trilogy, as both were written by Max Carroll, and are set within the original Powerpuff Girls universe. The New Powerpuff Girls only serves as an alternative direct sequel to the original series, ignoring everything else that came afterwards. * The designs for the Powerpuff Girls are literally resized versions of their childhood clothes. Category:Fanfiction